The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes. One night at Nightmare Moon's Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with the Power Rangers winning. Nightmare Moon: This is impossible! Every time I've come up with every plan, The Power Ranger kepted on winning! There must be a way to put them in there place... Just then, She senced the two new Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon: What this....? I senced two new Elements.... (shows an evil grin) Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Spike and Stalight Glimmer were training at Pai Zhuq Academy. With RJ as Spike's teacher, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger were Starlight's finest teachers to her learning The Order of the Claw. Spike: (develops the Wolf Technique with RJ blocking) Robert James (RJ): Good, Now try blocking me as I attack you. Spike: If you say so, RJ. (blocks as RJ attacks with his moves) So, RJ, How'd I do? Robert James (RJ): You have done well learning the Wolf Technique, Spike. And because of your swift skills, You have the Spirit of the Otter. Spike: Wait, the Spirit of the Otter...? Robert James (RJ): Yes, You'll have by far the most impressive skills. Starlight Glimmer: (blocking every attack Jarrod, Camille and Whiger throws) Jarrod: Excellent, Starlight, Your skills are getting better. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks, Jarrod. I owe it all to Twilight and her friends. Camille: You have a very cunning skills compared to my Chameleon Technique. Whiger: Starlight Glimmer, Because of your unique talent, You have the Spirit of the Peacock. Starlight Glimmer: Oh.. the Spirit of the Peacock, How is that good? Camille: Far good compared the Jarrod's Lion Spirit. Jarrod: Always remember, Starlight. You must always use your Peacock Spirit to defend yourself against all evil. Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Just then, There were two strangest glows coming out of nowhere. Spike: Huh, What's going on over there? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know. Twilight, What do you think? Twilight Sparkle: I think there might be two new Elements of Harmony, The Element of Courage and the Element of Hope. Then, The two new Elements came towards Spike and Starlight. Spike: Whoa...! Did you see that, Starlight?! Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, They've just came towards us! Twilight Sparkle: That's because they've chosen you two, Ransik is not going to believe this! Spike, Starlight, How would you two like to join us? Spike: (gasps) Us!? Yes! Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, Count me in! Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived the Secret Lab. Ransik: You're skills are getting a lot better compared to Robin's, Robbie. I must say I am impressed. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Ransik. I have my moments. Robin Diaz: We Power Rangers fought for the same goal to protect the earth. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik? Ransik: Oh, Twilight. Have you heard of the....? (notice Spike and Starlight with their Elements of Harmony) The Elements of Courage and Hope! You two are the ones! Spike: (chuckles) You bet we are. Mordecai: Whoa.... Princess Kelly: How is that possible? Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure, But they just came to us out of nowhere. Ransik: That's because the Element of Courage chose Spike because of his bravery deep inside. The Element of Hope on the other hand chose you because of your faith. Amy Rose: (hushed) That's not very reassuring. Pinkie Pie: Wow! A Courage and Hope Harmony Rangers! So Spike could be a super-strong fighter and Starlight could have crazy cool magic! Gmerl: Well, I know all about super-strong fighting with my Cyclone Cannon so I can help him with some target practice. Twilight Sparkle: And I can help Starlight keep tabs on her magic! Starlight Glimmer: Wow, This is really amazing. Future Starlight: And it's more amazing to finally meet my own past counterpart. Starlight Glimmer: I see no doubt. (shook hands with her future counterpart) Then, The emergency showed on the viewing map. Ransik: There's trouble in Akihabara Japan. But before we go, Spike, Starlight, Itassis and Diabolco has gifts for you two. Spike: Oh, Really? Starlight Glimmer: What is it? Then, Diabolico and Itassis showed up with the Courage and Hope Morphers. Itassis: Behold, The Harmony Force Courage and Hope Morphers. Diabolico: Use them wisely. Spike: (tried on the Courage Morpher) Starlight Glimmer: (tried on the Hope Morpher) Spike: Hey look, It fit's perfectly. Starlight Glimmer: Thank you, We will use them wisely. Ransik: Go, And good luck, Rangers. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived in Akihabara Japan. Twilight Sparkle: Here we are, Everyone, Akihabara Japan. Spike: Wow, This place is so amazing! Starlight Glimmer: It sure is. Future Sunset: I've never seen anything like it. Serena: Me too. Just then, Some friends came to see them. Kenny: Welcome, Harmony Force Rangers and Data Squad Rangers. We've been expecting you. Pinkie Pie: Whee!! We got new friends in Japan! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you guys? Kenny: I'm Kenny, And these are my friends, Ellie, Mandy, Jerry, Hilary, Kyle, John, Rick, Abby and Maridan Duff. Ellie: Hi. Mandy: Hi!! Nice to see you, Everyone! Jerry: Hello. Hilary: Hello, My friends. Kyle: Hi. I'm so happy to meet you all. John: Hello there. Rick: Hiya, Girls! Abby: (giggles) Hello. Maridan Duff: Greetings, Harmony and Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Please to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Spike: I'm Spike. Rainbow Dash: The Name's Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Rarity: I am Rarity, A pleasure to meet you. Applejack: I'm Applejack, Just call me AJ. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, Great to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: My name is Sunset Shimmer, Nice to meet you. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Robbie Diaz: Name's Robbie Diaz. And these are my friends, My female clone, Robin, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer's future counterpart, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer's future counterpart, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Marina, Kelly, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehg and Philmac, And we're the Data Squad Power Rangers from the future. And these are the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire, And our two companions, RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Kenny: Pleasure to meet you, We need your help. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of trouble do you all need help with? Abby: Nightmare Moon is planning to take over Japan. Kyle: We've called the group of Power Rangers to help us. The Sky Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Squadron Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the RPM Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Energy Chaser Rangers and the T.Q.G. Rangers. Rick: Will you help us, Harmony Force and Data Squad Rangers? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'll help you. Starlight Glimmer: Us Rangers gotta stick together. Right, Spike? Spike: Right, Starlight. Soon, They arrived at the Secret Base. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri. It's really great to see you guys again. Shane Clarke: Hello, Twilight. Tori Hanson: Hi, Guys. Dustin Brooks: Great to see you guys again too. Hunter Bradley: What's up? Blake Bradley: Long time no see. Cameron Watanabe: Never thought we'd run into you guys again. Marah: Hi. Kapri: Great to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Nova, Kat, Boom, Jack, How'd you all been? Bridge Carson: We're doing fine, Sunset. Roman Matthews: Great to see you girls. Clay Benson: Long time. Elizabeth Delgado: Are we happy to see you all. Sydney Drew: Hi. Schuyler Tate: Great to see you again, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset. Sam: And I see Spike's human now too. Nova: And Starlight Glimmer's here. Kat Manx: Glad you all could make it. Boom: Aren't you all sights for sore eyes. Jack Landors: We've missed you. Applejack: Howdy, Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn, Sentinel Knight. Great to see y'all again. Mack Hartford: You too, Applejack. Will Aston: Perfect timing. Dax Lo: Great to see you guys again. Veronica Robinson: Long time no see. Rose Ortiz: We sure missed you girls. Tyzonn Collins: You made it just in time. Sentinel Knight: Good to see you again, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. And greetings to you, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. Rainbow Dash: Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason, Gem, Gemma, Aisha, It's been a while since we last saw you? Scott Truman: Yeah, It has alright. Flynn McAllistair: Great to see you, Lassies. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Ziggy Grover: Welcome to Japan. Dillon: Great to see you. Jason Lee Scott: Way to run into each other, Newbies. Gem: And it's great to meet you, Spike. Gemma: You too, Starlight. Aisha Campbell: Glad you all could make it. Fluttershy: Hello, Jayden, Lauren, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio. How're you all doing? Jayden Shiba: We're doing alright, Fluttershy. Lauren Shiba: Great to see you all again. Kevin: It's been a while. Mia Watanabe: Hi. Mike: Good to see you girls again. Emily: Long time no see. Antonio Garcia: Como Esta, Harmony Rangers? Sunset Shimmer: Fine, Thank you, Antonio. Starlight Glimmer: So, What's this all about? Kenny: Nightmare Moon is up to something. Bridge, What're the results for the new androids? Bridge Carson: Everything is at 100%, We're good to go. Kenny: Harmony Force Rangers, Data Squad Rangers, Meet the Sky Rangers, James Hallman, Duncan Sangster, Michael Swindlehurst, Samantha Ray, Stacy Slater, Rick Bell and Aidan Hawkthorn. James Hallman: Greetings, Harmony and Data Squad Rangers. Duncan Sangster: Welcome. Michael Swindlehurst: Nice to meet you. Samantha Ray: Hello there. Stacy Slater: Hi. Rick Bell: Pleasure to meet you. Aidan Hawkthorn: How do you do? Starlight Glimmer: Glad to meet you. Jason Lee Scott: And guys, There's some old friends of mine I like you to meet. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! It's the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Zack Taylor, The very first legendary black ranger, Billy Cranston, The very first legendary blue ranger, Trini Kwan, The very first legendary yellow ranger, And Kimberly Ann Hart, The very first legendary pink ranger! Rarity: We're such huge fans of yours! Gmerl: Do they... always do this kinda stuff? Robbie Diaz: How should I know... Zack Taylor: Hey, Guys. What's up. Billy Cranston: Greeting, Everyone. Trini Kwan: Hello. Kimberly Ann Hart: Hi. Starlight Glimmer: I don't believe it, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park! They're one of the Legendary Power Rangers, The Squadron Rangers! Rocky DeSantos: Yep, We're definitely Squadron Power Rangers. Adam Park: Sure are. Rick: And these are the android replicas of Jason, Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Tommy, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Billy, Blue Squadron Ranger, Aisha, Yellow Squadron Ranger, Kimberly, Pink Squadron Ranger, And Tommy #2, Mighty Morhin White Ranger. Android Jason: Hello. Android Tommy: Hey there, Guys. Android Billy: Thank you for coming in such short notice. Android Aisha: Glad you made it. Android Kimberly: Hi. Android Tommy 2: Welcome. Rarity: Pleasure I'm sure. John: And these are the Energy Chaser Power Rangers, Ethan Nakamura, Red Ranger, Max Powell, Blue Ranger, Zoey Martin, Yellow Ranger, Roger Jonson, Green Ranger, Ethan's sister, Melissa, Pink Ranger, Alex, Gold Ranger, Johnathan, Silver Ranger, And Rex, Bronze Ranger. Ethan Nakamura: Hey. Max Powell: Greetings. Zoey Martin: Hi. Roger Jonson: Nice to meet you. Melissa Nakamura: How do you do? Alex: Please to meet you. Johnathan: What's up. Rex: Glad to meet you. Rick: And these are the T.Q.G. Power Rangers, Henry Fordham, Red Ranger, Carlton Armstrong, Blue Ranger, Rayna Cunningham, Yellow Ranger, Dexter Holliday, Green Ranger, Rayna's sister, Renee, Pink Ranger, Donnie Parkinson, Orange Ranger, Conductor Morrison, Purple Ranger, And Jerry Martin, Silver Ranger. Henry Fordham: Hello, Harmony and Data Squad Rangers. Carlton Armstrong: Pleasure to meet you. Rayna Cunningham: Hi. Dexter Holliday: Greetings. Renee Cunningham: Nice to meet you all. Donnie Parkinson: How do you do? Conductor Morrison: Hello. Jerry Martin: Welcome. Twilight Sparkle: So, Kenny. What's the plan? Kenny: Well, We have to stop Nightmare Moon from ruling our home. Later, Nadira was giving the classes from Canterlot High at tour around Akihabara. Nadira: As you can see, Everyone, Akihabara Japan is where the Unofficial Mega Rangers protect all innocent people. Are there any questions? Maud Pie: I have just one question. Nadira: Oh, What is it, Maud? Maud Pie: How do we know when the Power Rangers come and rescue us? Nadira: That's a good question, They come to the rescue when there's danger. Golden Harvest: And why do Power Ranger keep their identities a secret? Nadira: Well, It's just to make sure that no one else would be in danger. Just then, There was an attack from the Humanoid Changelings. Chrysalis: (laughs evilly) Go forth, And destroy the humans! So, Twilight, Kenny, their friends along with other groups of Power Rangers stood up to them. Twilight Sparkle: Spike, Starlight, Are you two ready for this? Spike: You bet, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: Then let's do it! Kenny: Right, Starlight! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Everyone! It's Morphin' Time! Everyone activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energized! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins along with the Courage and Hope Harmony Force Rangers. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Squadron Rangers: It's Morphin' Time! The Squadron Rangers Morphing sequence was up. The Wind Ninja Rangers: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Altogether: Ha! The Ninja Rangers Morphing sequence was up next. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D., Emergency! Next was the S.P.D. Rangers Morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Then the Overdrive Rangers Morhing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next was the RPM Ranger Morhing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Samurai Ranger Morphing Sequence. James Hallman: Come on, Let's join the party! The Sky Rangers: Sky Force! Take-Off!! Then, The Sky Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Next, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence was up. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Then, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence was next. The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! Finally, The Unofficial Mega Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All Together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerld Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce Symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink! Android Tommy: Mighty Morphin Green! All Together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin Symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy 2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron Symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All Together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm Symbol appears. Bridge Carson: S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers S.P.D.! The S.P.D. Symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Overdrive Red Ranger! Will Aston: Overdrive Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Overdrive Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Overdrive Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Overdrive Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Overdrive Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: Sentinel Knight! All Together: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive Symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM Symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All Together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears. James Hallman: Sky Force, Red Ranger! Duncan Sangster: Sky Force, Black Ranger! Michael Swindlehurst: Sky Force, Yellow Ranger! Samantha Ray: Sky Force, White Ranger! Stacy Slater: Sky Force, Blue Ranger! Rick Bell: Sky Force, Green Ranger! Aidan Hawkthorn: Sky Force, Phoenix Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Sky Force! The Sky Force Symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Jonson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Johnathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chasers Symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holliday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. Symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All Together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! All Together: Power Rangers! The colors of smokes and explosions. Chrysalis: Changelings, Destroy the Power Rangers! Rainbow Dash: Let's do it! As the ultimate team up begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Robbie and Robin Diaz: Omega Swords! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Android Jason: Power Sword! Rocky DeSantos: Double Dragon Swords! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Jayden Shiba: Super Samurai Mode! (transform into the Super Samurai Red Ranger) Fire Smasher! James Hallman: Jet Striker! Ethan Nakamura: Drive Blade! Henry Fordham: T.Q. Blaster, Blade Mode! Kenny: Sky Winger! Twilight Sparkle: Red Magic Strike! They took down a lot of Changelings. Applejack: Honesty Axe! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Zack Taylor: Power Axe! Adam Park: Lion Cudgel! Hunter Bradley: Crimson Blaster! Clay Benson: Deltamax Striker Green! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Kevin: Hydro Bow! Duncan Sangster: Bringer Sword! Max Powell: Sougan Blade! Carlton Armstrong: Home Trigger! Ellie: Drive Scooper! Applejack: Earthquake Strike! They took down a lot more Changelings. Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! Trini Kwan: Power Daggers! Android Aisha: Griffon 9-part Whip! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Elizabeth Delgado: Deltamax Striker Yellow! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claw! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Emily: Earth Slicer! Samantha Ray: Bird Blaster! Zoey Martin: Sougan Blade! Rayna Cunningham: Shingo Hammer! Mandy: Unofficial Flag! Fluttershy: Kindness Strike! More Changelings were brought down. Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Billy Cranston: Power Lance! Android Billy: Unicorn Nunchakus! Dustin Brook: Lion Hammer! Roman Matthews: Deltamax Striker Blue! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Mike: Forest Spear! Michael Swindlehurst: Bringer Sword! Roger Jonson: Drive Lance! Dexter Holliday: T.Q. Blaster, Axe Mode! Jerry: Rainbow Paintbrush! Pinkie Pie: Laughing Strike! They took down more Changelings. Pinkie Pie: Wee! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Serena: Palkia Staff! Kimberly Ann Hart: Power Bow! Android Kimberly: Phoenix Spear! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Aisha Campbell: Sky Wave Blade! Mia Watanabe: Sky Fan! Stacy Slater: Sky Bow! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Spear! Renee Cunningham: T.Q. Bow! Hilary: Delta Cuffs! Rarity: Generosity Strike! They took down more Changelings. Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Gmerl: Cyclone Cannon! Android Tommy: Dragon Dagger! Android Tommy 2: Saba Sword! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Sam and Nova: Omega and Nova Blasters Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Jason Lee Scott: Nitro Blaster! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Rick Bell: Eagle Stinger! Alex: Gold Blazer! Conductor Morrison: Conducting Cannon! Kyle: King Scepter! Rainbow Dash: Fire! They fired on more Changelings. Sentinel Knight: Now, To combine our powers as one! Sentinel Knight transforms into the Excelsior. Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade and Excelsior! Future Starlight: Heliotrope Bow! Sonic the Hedgehog: Excalibur! Sora: Light! Emerl: Shadow Claw! Penny: Digital Cyclone Blaster! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Lucina: Falchion! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Blaze: Sol Fire Blast! Marah: Pheonix Sword! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Spike: Courage Blasters! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Jack Landors: Quantum Blaster! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton! Gem: Rail Saber! Gemma: Cloud Hatcher! Aisha Campbell: Sea Crossbow! Lauren Shiba: Shark Saber! Aidan Hawkthorn: Phoenix Sword! Jonathan: Silver Blazer! Rex: Bronze Blazer! Donnie Parkinson: Road Breaker! Jerry Martin: T.Q. Blaster! Rick: Buckle Morpher! Abby: Ninja Ball! John: Squadron Blaster! Maridan Duff: T.Q. Hammer Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: And Hope! All Together: Final Strike! All the Changelings were took down. With the Humanoid Changelings surrounding the Power Rangers, It was an endless battle. Twilight Sparkle: They're too many of them! Kenny: We can't give up, We Power Rangers never surrender! Then, Spike and Starlight begin to remember to use their animal instincts to win. Robert James (RJ): (during the flashback) You have done well learning the Wolf Technique, Spike. And because of your swift skills, You have the Spirit of the Otter. You'll have by far the most impressive skills. Whiger: (during the flashback) Starlight Glimmer, Because of your unique talent, You have the Spirit of the Peacock. Jarrod: (during the flashback) Always remember, Starlight. You must always use your Peacock Spirit to defend yourself against all evil. Starlight Glimmer: Spike, Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Spike: Oh yeah, Let's use our Animal Techniques! Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Girls! Just like we've learned from Pai Zhuq Academy! Twilight Sparkle: Right! So, The Harmony Force Rangers took down as many as once as the other Power Rangers give them a hand. Twilight Sparkle: We are on a roll! Spike: (takes down one Changeling) Down you go! Stalight Glimmer: (using her technique) I knew our training would pay up! In a short moment, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin and Master Lope appeared in spirit. Twilight Sparkle: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope. Master Mao: Harmony Force Rangers, The time has come for the nine of you to use your animal spirits. Master Rilla: As long as you poses Pai Zhuq, You are invincible. Master Guin: With your animal spirits, As Armor or Zord in either way, You're stronger then you know. Master Lope: Do whatever it takes to win this battle, Harmony Force Rangers. It is up to you all, Never forget this. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Let's go! Hammerhead Shark Spirit! Applejack: Black Leopard Spirit! Fluttershy: Mammoth Spirit! Pinkie Pie: White Puma Spirit! Rarity: Flying Fox Spirit! Rainbow Dash: Ox Spirit! Sunset Shimmer: Lion Spirit! Spike: Otter Spirit! Starlight Glimmer: Peacock Spirit! All Together: Battlizer Mode! So, They've transformed into their Animal Spirit Battlizer Mode. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers! Applejack: Honesty Black Leopard Gauntlets! Fluttershy: Kindness Mammoth Mace! Pinkie Pie: Laughter White Puma Daggers! Rarity: Generosity Flying Fox Fans! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Ox Lance! Suset Shimmer: Wisdom Lion Saber! Spike: Courage Otter Nunchucks! Starlght Glimmer: Hope Peacock Blades! All Together: Aninals Spirits of Harmony, Final Strike! Soon, The changeling's were all defeated. Nightmare Moon: This isn't over, Rangers! Nightmare Hydra, Crush them! Then, The Nightmare Hydra crates a havoc in the city. Kenny: Let's summon our Zords! Twilight Sparkle: Right. Android Jason: Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power! Zack Taylor: Mastodon Dinozord Power! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Dinozord Power! Trini Kwan: Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord Power! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl Dinozord Power! Android Tommy: Dragonzord Power! (plays the flute to summon his Dragonzord) And we call the Power of Titanus! All Together: Dino Ultrazord, Power Up! Rocky DeSantos: Red Dragon Thunderzord Power! Adam Park: Lion Thunderzord Power! Android Billy: Unicorn Thunderzord Power! Android Aisha: Griffin Thunderzord Power! Android Kimberly: Firebird Thunderzord Power! Android Tommy 2: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! And we call the Power of Tor the Shuttlezord! All Together: Thunder Ultrazord, Power Up! Shane Clarke: Storm Megazord! Hunter Bradley: Thunder Megazord! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Star Megazord! Bridge Carson: Initiating the Delta Max Megazord, S.W.A.T. Megazord and Delta Bese Megazord! Mack Hartford: Drivemax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord! Scott Truman: RPM Ultrazord! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Gigazord! James Hallman: Bird Jet Megazord and Super Jet Megazord! Ethan Nakamura: Energy Animal Megazord and Energy Bug Megazord! Henry Fordham: Color Train Megazord, King Color Megazord and Build Track Megazord! Kenny: Car Megazord! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Megazord! All the Zords of every groups of Power Rangers came just in time combining into every types of Megazords and Ultrazords. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys! Let's give them a hand! The Data Squad Rangers: Right! Robbie Diaz: Initiating Cyber Delta Megazord! Then, All the Zords came and combined into the Cyber Delta Megazord. Computer: Cyber Delta Megazord transformation sequence, Complete. And so, They begin fighting the Nightmare Hydra. Robbie Diaz: Unicorn Sword, Hope Slash! It slashed off one head, But two more grew back. Kenny: Oh no, It just grew two heads! Cameron Watanabe: Well, That's not going to stop us, Let's give this a try. Shane, Hunter and Cam: Power Disc, Locked and Dropped! The three Megazords combined themselves into the Hurricane Megazord. The Ninja Rangers: Hurricane Megazord! Typhoon Power! They strike at the Hydra, But it's too strong. Hunter Bradley: So much for that idea. Yoshi: Yep. As the fight with the Nightmare Hydra goes on, The Megazords weren't strong enough. Luckily, Twilight had an idea. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Girls! Let's use our Animal Spirits! The Mane 8: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Hammerhead Shark! Applejack: Honesty Black Leopard! Fluttershy: Kindness Mammoth! Pinkie Pie: Laughter White Puma! Rarity: Generosity Flying Fox! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Ox! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Lion! Spike: Courage Otter! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Peacock! All Together: Animals Spirits, Combine! All the Animal Spirits of Harmony combined with the Elemental Megazord into it's Jungle King Mode. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Jungle King Mode! Robbie Diaz: Count us in, Twilight! Initiating Data Squad Ultrazord! Then, All the Zords came and combined into the Data Squad Ultrazord. Computer: Data Squad Ultrazord transformation sequence, Complete. Robin Diaz: Twilight, You go first! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Robin! Elemental Sword! The Megazord draws it's Elemental Sword. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental, Final Strike! The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Animal Power Slash! Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Flaming Dropkick! Android Jason: Power Sword! Rocky DeSantos: Thunder Sword! Cameron Watanabe: Typhon Strike! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Jack Landors: Delta Enforcer! Schuyler Tate: Delta Base, Fire! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Slash! Tyzonn Collins: Hydro Blast! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Jayden Shiba: Power of the Ancient Warriors! Symbol Power, Final Slash! James Hallman: Sky Dagger! Ethan Nakamura: Energy Lance! Henry Fordham: Rainbow Sword! Kenny: Sign Blaster! Then, The Nightmare Hydra was brought down after all it's head wer blasted off. Twilight Sparkle: Yes! We did it! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, Victor is ours! Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated! After the battle, The groups of Power Rangers were victorious. Robbie Diaz: We did it! Silver the Hedgehog: And it was never possible without the Harmony Force Rangers. Kenny: Yes, Thank you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome, Kenny. Ellie: Here is a special gift for you, (reveals the Legendary Ranger Keys) The Legendary Ranger Keys. Hilary: And it was meant to belong with Gosei and the Mega Rangers. Starlight Glimmer: Thanks. Rarity: We would like it. Soon, Bridge was viewed in the cover of the magazines. Bridge Carson: Hmm, I look really good in magazines. Starlight Glimmer: That would be cool if I was in the cover. Future Starlight: At least I did, Just a secret can't reveal. Starlght Glimmer: Don't have to. (as they first bumped) In the flashback at in the studio. All the rangers that they snapshot all of the photos. Photo Finish: Well, Done Poses. Minty: Good Work, Bridge. Bridge taking his helmet out. Bridge Carson: How good did I feel, Nadira? Nadira: Not Bad at all. Derpy Hooves: Here. It's a report card. Bridge Carson: Thanks. Wysteria: Sure looks like that is good. The flashback fades out. Twilight Sparkle: Everyone, Let's go to the Canterlot high for our party. Bridge Carson: That's a great idea, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer hugs Bridge and she likes him becoming a good Friend. When the Power Rangers came to town where Canterlot High wasn't far from here, Everyone looked up to them. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, People down here sure are glad to see us. Kenny: They sure are. Robbie Diaz: I'll say. Robin Diaz: It's sure is great to get respect from good people. That night, The Mane 9 celebrated a party for all Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this a great party or what, Ransik? Ransik: Of course it is, Twilight. Excellent job. Nadira: And job well done, Spike and Starlight. Spike: Thanks a lot, There's nothing that Starlight and I can do to help a friend in need. Starlight Glimmer: I couldn't agree more, Spike. And they celebrated happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225